megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Dakini
Dakini is a demon in the series. History A dakini is a tantric deity described as an embodiment of enlightened energy that resembles a female. In each of her various guises, she serves as each of the Three Roots. She may be a human guru, a yidam or she may be a protector. In Japanese Buddhism, dakini are recognized as fox spirits and are also recognized as a goddess called Dakiniten, who is associated with Inari and Daikoku-ten. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Femme Race *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Femme Race *Last Bible III'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Femme Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Femme Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Femme Order *Persona 5: Empress Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Femme Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Yaksa Class *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Femme Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Dakini can only be obtained through fusion. She appears as an enemy variant within Ichigaya's Kagurazaka Zhu Que Caverns gold level, Nakano's Stone Site gold instance, and as an invading mob on Shinagawa field during the weekends when invasion is active. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Dakini can be found in the Infernal Tokyo version of Shinjuku. She can teach Flynn the Maragidyne and Javelin Rain skills through her Demon Whisper. Dakini can evolve into Kali once she reaches level 69. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Dakini can teach Nanashi the Agidyne, Titanomachia and Dark Sword skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Physical, Fire and ailment skills. Dakini will evolve into Kali at level 70. ''Persona 5'' Dakini is the fifth Persona of the Empress Arcana. She appears as a Shadow in Shido's Palace and the Sheriruth area of Mementos with the title "Bloodthirsty Demoness." She is one of three Personas that learns the Bad Beat Physical skill. When itemized using Electric Chair execution, Dakini yields the Deathbound skill card. Dakini can be used to pass the High Counter skill on to Seth if the protagonist does not possess a High Counter card during the Strength Confidant with Caroline and Justine. By leveling up Dakini so that she learns High Counter, she can be fused with Pazuzu (produced by fusing the Lachesis and Neko Shogun from earlier requests) to pass the skill on to Horus, which is one of the ingredients for Seth's advanced fusion. The Shadow of Hanae Oda will take the form of Dakini during "A Mother's Aggression," a request required to finish the Tower Confidant. She can be found in the 11th area of Adyeshach in Mementos. Shadow Oda will start the battle only using Lullaby and One-shot Kill, but will begin using the other skills as her HP is depleted. She will follow up critical hits on the party with Mudoon. When her HP nears critical, Shadow Oda will begin boosting her attacks by using Charge. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Dakini will act as support to Kali while fighting her at the airport. If the initial Dakini is defeated, then more will be summoned periodically. Dakini primarily focuses on buffing Kali, but may occasionally try to cast Blood Curse onto the party. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x2, 1 enemy |Skill= Maragidyne\Innate Javelin Rain\Innate Chakra Walk\64 |Evolveinto= Kali |Evolveintolevel= 69 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Shadow Oda= |-| Persona= ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Tibetan Mythology Category:Yaksa Class Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona 5 Enemies